Printed wiring boards vary in thickness due to manufacturing tolerances, and the etched wiring thereon varies in lateral positioning due to changes in board dimensions. Furthermore, robotic manipulators cannot directly handle the printed wiring board because of its shape and the danger of damage to the components thereon. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a frame for the printed wiring board to aid in its handling and positioning of the printed wiring board. The fixture holds the frame, but refers to the printed wiring board for positioning so that the frame is not relied upon for printed wiring board location.